The Night is for You, For Us
by Bellatrix7
Summary: ONE SHOT! Draco is becoming a bit annoyed with his mother's constant parties. response to fanart prompt challenge.


AN: This story is a response to mrsharryjamespotter's fanart fanfiction challenge. The challenge dictated that we had to pick a number that would correspond to a link to a fanart and with that picture we would create a one shot with that picture someplace depicted in it. I picked the Narcissa and Draco piece by Forbis on deviantart (.net/fs13/f/2007/053/a/7/Draco_s_Summer_by_). So, this is the fanfiction I wrote... a nice change of pace from the world of AU.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in the world of Harry Potter all that belongs to Jo. This story was inspired by a fanart piece by deviantart's Forbis and the story as a whole is brought to you because of mrsharryjamespotter's fanfiction challenge.

* * *

The Night is for You,

For Us

'_Dear Merlin, here she goes again… holding a party for all the purebloods we know… well all the ones that aren't in Azkaban. She means well, I think. After all, what she's doing is just her way of trying to mask all the humiliation Father has wrought upon us when the bloody Order got him, idiot, I wouldn't have been caught.'_

"Well, Draco, just swallow your pride and get through the night, yet again, for Mum," Draco mumbled to himself as he straightened his green suit jacket and checked his bow tie. How he loathed that bow tie. "Fire whisky, fire whisky, fire whisky… fire whisky… fire whisky," he kept reminding himself as he left his rooms and descended into the foyer.

Lounging on the lush green sofa was his Aunt Bellatrix clutching a glass of fire whiskey. She caught one glimpse of her nephew and read him like an open book. He was angry, (with his father? or his mother? No, no, no most certainly both) upset (with the constant parties?) and a little lost. Yes, most definitely lost. There was a sort of abandonment in his eyes. Well, that's what will happen when your father is stupid enough to get his prissy arse out witted by a group of arrogant muggle loving teenagers.

"Hitting the fire whisky a bit early aren't you, Auntie?"

Draco's voice brought Bellatrix out of herr slight stooper, well, enough for her to reply, "Draco, you know I prefer your mother's parties the same way I prefer muggles, nonexistent. So, naturally the only way they're remotely tolerable is if I have already consumed a lovely bit of fire whisky prior to guests arriving."

"You're not along," Draco mumbled as he too began to drink.

Within the hour Malfoy manor became crowded with pureblood elitists, most of whom were contentedly murmuring about the "unusual weather we've been having".

'_Unusual weather… HA! Any moron knows that what's been happening is all due to The Dark Lord. After all everyone here is either a Death Eater or a supporter in some form or another,'_ Draco's cynicism was silent yet his face was an open book of paint and distrust wrought upon him by the man he called his father and the thing he was now branded into the service of.

Out of the corner of his eye Draco caught a glimpse of the green silk of his mother's dress.

Narcissa's cheeks were flushed, clearly she too had been visiting the punch bowl. She caught her son's eye and made her way to him, grabbing two champagne flutes from a near by passing house elf's tray. She forced one into Draco's hand without a word and began to fix his tie. Draco's bored and detached expression did not go unnoticed.

Narcissa raised a single thin eyebrow at her son and hissed, "Wipe that look from your face. Tonight is for you, for us. It is to celebrate what The Dark Lord has entrusted you with. To celebrate this chance he has given you to make up for your Father's short comings."

"That's only if I don't fail and get sent to Azkaban or die in the process," Drace snipped back.

"You won't fail. I've seen to it that your task will be fulfilled no matter what may happen. Now, come with me I have an announcement to make," Narcissa instructed as she finished perfecting her son's tie.

She lead him to the grand black marble staircase and raised her sleek willow wand to her through amplifying her voice, "May I please have everyone's attention?... Thank you. As many of you already know we're here to celebrate not only The Dark Lord's return but the acceptance of my Draco into the ranks of the Death Eaters and the task which The Dark Lord has entrusted Draco with," Narcissa raised her glass and the hundred odd guests followed suit. "To the Glory of The Dark Lord and to my Draco."

"TO THE DARK LORD AND DRACO!" the room echoed and the drinks were lowered and the conversations resumed.

Draco downed his champagne and left his mother's side to find his Aunt Bellatrix and that damned bottle of fire whisky.

~End~

* * *

AN: Its been a long time since I wrote anything that was not HG/SS so hope everyone enjoyed. Check out my other stories! oh and don't forget show me some love R&R please :D


End file.
